The Horror that is Hobbes
by Lahel
Summary: Calvin had grown up; he left Hobbes in a box in the attic. One day, Hobbes woke up. One day, Hobbes wanted revenge. Rated for a little gore- not much, honest!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes. **

**Summary: Calvin had grown up; he left Hobbes in a box in the attic.**

**One day, Hobbes woke up.**

**One day, Hobbes wanted revenge.**

**Warnings: (some)Gore, One OC (daughter of Calvin and Susie), Character deaths, a splash of Angst.**

**Pairings****: CalvinxSusie**

* * *

Calvin, like all children, had to grow up.

It started with little things. He stopped complaining so much about his food. He stopped pelting Susie Derkins with snowballs.

Then, he stopped bringing Hobbes where ever he went.

Hobbes was lonely. But it was fine- Calvin would never leave him, right? They were best friends for life!

But Calvin came home late sometimes. He was out playing with the guys, going on dates, even having a part-time job! Hobbes found it humorous that Calvin babysat kids when he used to think his old babysitter was evil. He told Calvin so, and Calvin only rolled his eyes and said, "I grew up, Hobbes."

Nothing could have frightened Hobbes more than those four words Calvin spoke.

Anyways, because Calvin came home late sometimes, Calvin would just fall right on his bed and sleep instead of playing with him. Hobbes knew better than to wake him when he was this tired, but it was so boring! Hobbes tried to push him out of bed, thinking maybe he'd wake up.

Calvin didn't even budge.

When had he grown so big?

In the morning, Hobbes sat on the chair and just stared at Calvin's face while he was sleeping.

When Calvin woke up, he was visibly disturbed by the attention.

"You'll never leave me, right?" Hobbes asked of Calvin.

"Sure," replied Calvin.

And Hobbes tried to be satisfied with that. Really, he did.

Later that day, Mom came in.

"Calvin still had this old tiger?" she said to herself. "I should just get rid of it."

Hobbes was unceremoniously dragged to the trash bin. He screamed, he hollered- why him? He needed to be with Calvin! Please- don't take him away!

Some deity must have taken pity on him, because Mom changed her mind. She decided to just stuff him in a box- the transmorgrifier, time machine, Calvin and Hobbes' most versatile tool- and put him in the attic. This was better than the Bin, right?

Hobbes lay in an uncomfortable position in the box. But he knew that Calvin would be coming for him soon. Because Calvin would never, ever leave him.

Hobbes closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Tap, tap, __**THUMP**__._

_Tap, tap, __**THUMP**__._

What a weird sound... Weird? It must be Calvin! Hobbes joyfully woke up, ready to leap from the box and surprise Calvin the moment he opened it.

The box opened, and streams of light made its way to Hobbes' fur. He was ready to hop out and tackle Calvin but...

...it wasn't Calvin's face peering down at him. It was a strange girl's, only she had Calvin's azure eyes.

Hobbes realized what must have happened, and the feeling of betrayal and anger choked up in his throat.

**_HOW DARE HE?_**

The girl lifted him out of the box and _squealed_. Hobbes tried not to shudder at the offending sound, but didn't think he managed that all too well.

"How cute! I'm going to ask Daddy if I can keep you!" The girl raced down the attic stairs to her parents.

"Daddy, daddy, I found a tiger! Can I keep him? Please?" the girl begged.

A woman- who Hobbes noted looked a lot like Susie- smiled at the man next to her. "Wasn't that your old toy? What was his name- Hobbes?"

Calvin. Calvin, now all grown up, stared at Hobbes. "Yeah, that was the name."

Calvin's eyes flickered over his form. Hobbes gave him the evil eye.

"Sure, hon. You can keep Hobbes."

**WHAT?** That wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Calvin was supposed to beg forgiveness for forgetting him, and they would be best friends again! He couldn't be just handed off to that- that BRAT like a random toy that he didn't want anymore! He had feelings, dammit! He was Calvin's BEST buddy!

Hobbes felt out of his depth. What exactly had happened in the years he was gone?

Who is John Dalt?[1]

The girl grinned happily. "Thank you Daddy!"

Last chance, Calvin. Say something, anything and he'd immediately forgive him, because that's what friends did.

Calvin didn't. He just smiled enigmatically.

Hobbes once again felt fury surging through his body. And he snapped.

* * *

Nighttime came only after hours of torture at a tea party for sissies. It was reminiscent of Susie Derkins doing almost the same thing, but Hobbes didn't remember her being half as annoying. Maybe it was just because of Calvin that he thought of the child so badly, but Hobbes was so, so angry at everything and everyone.

He wanted Calvin to suffer, and slowly.

As soon as the idiot girl was in bed and asleep, Hobbes sneaked out of the room and into Calvin and Susie's bedroom. Then, he waited, sitting on the bed calmly.

The lights soon turned on, and Susie walked in with Calvin at her side.

Calvin murmured sweet nothings in Susie's ear, and she giggled like a schoolgirl, only Hobbes remembered she didn't actually giggle all that much back then. They were about to get in bed when Susie noticed him.

"Calvin?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied, not seeing the problem.

"Did you put Hobbes on our bed?"

Calvin's eyes widened comically as he regarded the stuffed animal on his bed. "But- how?" he whispered. "Just my imagination, wasn't it?"

Susie looked on worriedly, and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Not tonight," she said, and she tossed Hobbes in the hallway. "Tonight, it's just us. Mysteries can wait till tomorrow."

Calvin weakened under Susie's voice. "Alright," he said.

Hobbes stewed in his anger, trying to ignore the annoying sounds of the couple. He gave up and went to the living room, intending to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

"Now this is just creepy," said Susie, staring at the tiger now lying on the sofa. "CALVIN!" she called.

Calvin emerged from the kitchen, spoon in hand. "What?" he asked, ready to fight any threats with his handy eating utensil.

Susie pointed at the tiger. Calvin sighed. "If this is your idea of a joke, Susie-"

"It wasn't me."

Calvin stared at her, deadpan. "Alright, so Hobbes just walked here from the hallway. Really. If it wasn't you, it must have been Darla."

"She's still sleeping."

He gave a shrug. "Maybe she sleepwalked? It's not that unusual."

Susie frowned, obviously not happy with the statement but unable to come up with any other ideas for what could have happened.. "Maybe." She kissed her husband and left for work.

Calvin scowled at the tiger. "Seriously, what are you doing here?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

Hobbes didn't give him one, anyways. He ignored Calvin, since he was being so rude.

Calvin took the tiger up to Darla's room and handed the toy to her. She started babbling in gratefulness, because she was afraid that she had lost it.

Calvin told her not to lose it again, patted her head, and prepared her for school.

* * *

It happened again. And again. And again. Every day, without fail, Hobbes would go into a different room and just stare at Calvin for hours on end.

Hobbes was VERY interested in how Calvin had changed.

Calvin was taller now. There was none of the acne that plagued him in his teenage years, nor his messy hair from when he was six. He had a tired look on his face, but he kept on smiling. It was obvious to see that Calvin loved his family.

Hobbes hated them so, so much.

Susie hated Hobbes back. She eyed him in a strange wary way from the corner of her eye. She 'tsk'ed whenever she saw him.

Hobbes hated her so, so much. She was the one who stole Calvin from him. She was the one who brought forth Darla, the demon child, to the world. It was Calvin's fault too, but mostly, Hobbes blamed Susie. So he plotted.

* * *

One day, Hobbes stayed in the same position as the day before, on the table where Darla left him.

Calvin was even more freaked out by that. Hobbes smiled, but in a way that Calvin wouldn't notice.

Darla was happy that the freaky happenings would stop now.

Susie rolled her eyes.

Darla took Hobbes back to her bed that night.

And Hobbes smiled eerily.

* * *

Hobbes clambered down to the floor from the bed.

"Are there any monsters under the bed tonight?" he asked pleasantly.

"NO!" answered a voice from under the bed.

"Well then, I guess they can't help me ruin this family."

There was a contemplative silence. Then, a gruesome head popped out and grinned. "I suppose there actually are monsters tonight."

Hobbes extended a hand and pulled the beast out from underneath the bed. Above the bed, little Darla Watterson slept on peacefully.

The monster leaned over the bed and sniffed her. It licked its lips. "If I may?" asked the monster.

"You may."

The monster opened its jaws and shoved the child's head into its mouth. It snapped its jaw shut, and there was a sickening "POP!" as Darla's head was removed from her body.

She didn't even have a chance to scream.

_Oh well_, thought Hobbes.

Crimson blood spurted from the neck like a scene out of a horror movie. The monster chewed on its meal, the crunching of the skull interrupting the silence at two second intervals. From its lips, more blood dribbled out like a child messily eating oatmeal.

The girl's body was twitching. That was strange. Maybe she was like one of those headless chickens, that could live on even after its head was chopped off.

The monster swallowed, and Hobbes sat on the desk, watching impassively. The monster grabbed an arm and snapped it off. Limb by limb, the monster continued to eat until all that remained was the main body.

The monster tossed the body under the bed. "For snack, later on," it explained.

Hobbes felt an urge to laugh manically. The monster was surprisingly civil- why was he once so afraid of it?

The duo stepped out the room and down the hallway where the master bedroom was.

The door creaked open.

Susie sat up at the noise and rubbed her eyes blearily. "Darla?" she called. "Is that you?"

There was no answer.

Susie scowled, and fixed her expression quickly before her daughter could notice.

Too bad the effort was for nothing, since it wasn't Darla.

She walked out of the bed and into the hallway. "Darla?" she repeated.

Hearing no answer, she turned to go back into her bed again before she tripped. What was that?

Oh, that was just the tiger.

Wait...

What was Hobbes doing here?

She looked over her shoulder, just to make sure it wasn't Darla pulling a trick on her-

and from the shadows emerged a monster.

Susie was dragged off, and never seen nor heard from again.

* * *

Calvin moved in his bed uncomfortably. His arm reached out, to feel something _fuzzy_.

Susie wasn't fuzzy.

His eyes snapped open.

Next to him, in full Tiger glory, was Hobbes. For the first time in many years, Calvin saw Hobbes in his true form- a ferocious tiger, ready to tear him apart.

"You left me," Hobbes growled. "Even though you promised."

Calvin panicked. "I-I'm sorry! I forgot!" He tumbled out of bed and pressed into a bookshelf.

"Forgot? **FORGOT?**" Hobbes scratched Calvin across his stomach, leaving three parallel bloody lines. "While you were living the high life, you just **forgot**?"

Calvin nodded, hoping that maybe Hobbes would let go of his anger if he did so.

"Well then," Hobbes snarled, "You can finally find out what happens after you die."

A paw pressed on Calvin's neck, restricting his breath. Calvin flailed his arms, but he was quickly losing energy.

With tears in his eyes, Calvin finally gave up and died.

* * *

The police came later that day. Apparently, Darla's school called and received no reply, so they were worried as to what happened.

They saw Darla's room, and all the blood. They found bits of her body under the bed.

One of the policemen even threw up.

They saw Calvin as well, and determined that he must have put up quite a fight.

They found that Susie was not there. She turned into the prime suspect for the horrific murders.

One of them noticed a stuffed tiger covered in a corner. The tiger seemed to be watching the entire ensemble, but it was just a stuffed toy, so that wasn't possible.

Later, when they looked again, the tiger was gone.

**THE END.**

* * *

[1] "Who is John Dalt?" basically means don't ask questions no one can answer. In this case, I wrote it because nobody can answer Hobbes since nobody actually hears him.

Well, what do you think?


End file.
